In recent years, various types of printing devices have become popular for both business and consumer use. In addition to traditional black and white printers, color printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and other components are now common. Multi-function peripherals (MFPs) that support two or more of these functions are also widely available.
Among other functions, these printing devices are used to print graphics or text onto a printing surface, such as paper. Printing onto a printing surface may include, for instance, inkjet printing or laser printing processes.
It is desirable to improve on these arrangements or at least to provide one or more useful alternatives to help to improve printing processes.